


Daddy's Boy

by MightyMidget



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Oswald, humiliation kink (minor), implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: After having a run in with Harvey Bullock in the GCPD, Ed leaves humiliated and in trouble with Oswald for snapping at him. How will Oswald deal with his bratty Chief Of Staff?





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> Dedicated to my wonderful friend and Beta, Helen (Remlundskan). Happy Anniversary (belated lol this took me longer than I expected, hope its worth it!)

Edward Nygma was having a good day; Being the Mayor’s Chief Of Staff was exhausting but rewarding. When he walked into the GCPD to meet with the ‘City’s Finest’, he didn’t think anything could ruin his good mood...right until Harvey Bullock started running his mouth.  
  
“Penguin made _you_ Chief Of Staff?” Harvey snorted, shaking his head wryly. “Tell me something Nygma, what exactly did you do to earn that job?” Ed’s face darkened as he turned his gaze on Harvey.  
  
“Be careful, Detective Bullock...” Edward said, voice low and deadly all of a sudden.  
  
“That’s a nice suit, Ed. Did our beloved Mayor buy it for you?” Harvey asked, the question coming so suddenly that Edward was momentarily confused by it.  
  
“Y...Yes?” He answered, hating himself for the stutter in his voice. He sounded weak!  
  
“Well I guess he needs to keep his boy pampered, huh?” Harvey chuckled when Ed suddenly went red, teeth bared in a snarl.  
  
“I don’t like what you’re implying.” Ed growled, fighting to keep his temper in check. It wouldn’t do to have a brutal murder take place in the GCPD so soon into Oswald’s term, and committed by his right hand man no less. The other officers present seemed to sense danger and began backing away, finding any excuse to leave the scene. Many of them had been thinking exactly the same thing as Harvey, but none of them were brave or stupid enough to say it out loud. Harvey, uncaring of the tense atmosphere, held Nygma’s glare easily.  
  
“Oh what you gonna do about it, Nygma? Run and tell on me? Well we wouldn’t want your _Daddy_ getting upset now, would we?"  
  
“BULLOCK!” Barnes yelled as Edward charged towards him, putting them toe to toe, his face inches from Harvey’s own. “Nygma, back off!”  
  
Ed felt his self control starting to slip, reality hazing in and out as he seethed. How dare this self important fucking pig of a man suggest...That he would even assume...  
  
“You will regret this, Bullock...and you had better pray it’s Oswald that deals with you cause if its me, the next body they find in the narrows will be yours!” Ed growled, voice pitched low enough so only Harvey would hear him. The pair stood glaring daggers at one another, and Ed was just contemplating a dozen different ways to exact his revenge...when his phone began to ring. He jerked out of his imaginings and took a step back, pulling his phone from his pocket and reading Oswald’s name. His eyes flicked up to Bullocks face for a moment, finding only humour in the mans gaze.  
  
“Go run on home, Eddie. Daddy’s calling you.” He chuckled when Edward flushed red, stupid body betraying him. Ed whirled around to face the equally red faced Captain, and Barnes looked torn between rage at the two men in front of him.   
  
“I suggest you keep your dog on a tighter leash, Captain Barnes, before he gets himself into trouble...” Ed barked before turning on his heels and storming from the room.  
  
He called Oswald back the second he was outside, and that’s when things went from bad to worse.  
  
“Ed! You didn’t pick up, I was worried!” Oswald’s voice was slightly hoarse, Ed noticed. Probably from screaming while dealing with the ‘constituents’. Ed pulled his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He was getting a headache.  
  
“My apologies, Oswald, I was...dealing with the GCPD and it got a little out of hand.” Ed replied, hoping he could be liberal with the truth to save Oswald any embarrassment. It wouldn’t do for the Mayor to know that people thought he was dating the likes of Edward Nygma. He was better than that. “Did you need something? I can make myself available to you...”  
  
_“Nice choice of words, Eddie! Doesn’t make you sound like the Mayors whore, nope not at all!”_ Other Ed laughed inside his head, making him startle and look around.  
  
“What happened at the GCPD? Did they hurt you?” Oswald raged, and Ed had to hold back a groan. He had hoped Ozzie wouldn’t ask for details.  
  
“No no, nothing like that...”  
  
_“He’s so forceful...”_ The voice purred.  
  
“Cause if they did I swear...”  
  
_“He’d kill for his boy...”  
_  
“Ozzie I can handle it!”  
  
_“Daddy’s getting angry, Eddie”_  
  
“...make their lives a living hell!”  
  
“ENOUGH!!” Ed screamed, shame instantly drowning his anger when he heard Oswald give a small gasp, then silence on the line.  
  
“Oswald I...I ddidin’t mean...” Ed muttered, feeling two inches tall under the weight of the silence.  
  
“I will see you at home, Edward.” Oswald breathed, voice tinged with anger, and it made something stir in Ed’s belly, something he’d rather not think about right now. The line went dead abruptly before Edward could even begin to apologise, and it left him feeling empty and heartsick.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Ed arrived back at the mansion that night he dragged his feet the whole way in, dreading the moment when he would come face to face with his...friend.  
  
That moment came sooner than he would have liked; Oswald was standing in the front hall, arms crossed over his chest, face a mask of anger and...disappointment? Ed had disappointed him? The taller man’s heart filled with regret and for one horrible moment he thought he was going to cry! What was it about this man that could make him feel so small?  
  
“Put your things away and meet me in the sitting room. You and I need to have a chat.” Oswald said, voice quivering as though barely containing his anger, and Ed felt helpless but to obey. He kept his eyes on the floor and nodded, waiting until the sounds of Oswald’s footsteps had died away before he moved.  
  
He made quick work of storing away his things, and took only a moment to co template changing his clothes before he remember that Oswald had said nothing about changing, so he stepped out of his room again and made his way to the sitting room, trying to ignore his other self.  
  
 _“Why does it matter that he didn’t tell you to change? He didn’t say you couldn’t either...”  
_  
“But he didn’t say I could...”  
  
_“So?”_  
  
Ed couldn’t answer that, the squirming in his stomach was back.  
  
 _“Here’s a thought! Maybe...juusst maybe...you -want- him to tell you what to do.”  
_  
Ed remained silent, hating how that thought made him feel. Oswald was a great man and it was downright disrespectful to be thinking about him in such a way.  
  
 _“You know how Daddy’s deal with disrespectful little brats, Eddie? They punish them!”  
_  
Ed whimpered and bit his lip, coming back to his surroundings and realising he was standing in the middle of the hallway. Oswald would be even more mad if Ed kept him waiting.  
  
 _“So let him. Make him come find you...maybe he’ll get really angry. Drag you to the bedroom, put you over the bed and spank your naughty little backside.”_  
  
“Stop it!!” Ed yelled, losing himself again to the pull of his other self.  
  
 _“Don’t try to lie to me Eddie, I’m you. Can’t you feel your little prick straining against your pants. You want this, just admit it Eddie. You. WANT. HIM.”_  
  
“YES! I do!” Ed screamed, breath coming hard and ragged as the voice in his Ed lapsed into smug silence. “But he doesn’t want me...”  
  
“And who are you to tell me what I want?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ed whirled around to see Oswald standing in the doorway behind him, leaning casually up against the wall and watching him. The look he was giving Ed was almost feral, wild and hungry, and it made the already nervous man gulp loudly.  
  
“Oswa...”  
  
“Inside.” Os ordered, jerking his head to indict the room beyond the doorway. “Now!” He barked when Ed didn’t make a move to obey, and he grinned to himself when Ed jumped and scurried past him into the sitting room.  
  
Once inside Oswald closed the door with a snap and directed Ed to stand in by the fire in front of his chair, but didn’t offer him a seat. He made himself a drink and took his seat before Ed, keeping his eyes trained on the shaking man. It was such a wonderful rush to see the great Edward Nygma cowering before him, and after the things he had just heard he was planning to feel it more often. Ed was the picture of contrition and fear, head lowered, shoulders hunched, unable to look Oswald in the eye. Well now that wouldn’t do...  
  
“Look at me!” Oswald commanded and slowly Ed raised his eyes, fear and something else entirely burning in their depths. Lust perhaps?  
  
Oswald considered him carefully and took a deep drink from his glass.  
  
“Do you think I am a fool Edward?” Oswald asked and Ed’s face melted into shock.  
  
“No! No of course not Ozzie you’re...” Ed blurted out, words stumbling over tongue in the haste.  
  
“Because I was under the impression that I was in charge around here?” Ed cringed back as though slapped and Oswald thought he heard the tiniest of whimpers. Interesting.  
  
“You are, Oswald. You’ve always been in charge.” Edward’s voice was cracked and quiet, and he was struggling to keep his eyes on Oswald’s face, the gaze intense and piercing.  
  
Oswald sighed heavily and placed his glass on the side table, getting heavily to his feet. Ed cringed again when Oswald stepped up to him and took his face in his grip.  
  
“Then who gave you permission to tell me what I want, Edward?” Oswald hissed, his grip tightening on Ed’s chin, pulling him closer. Ed shifted uncomfortably, fighting back the whine which was threatening to leave his mouth. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable, and he was sure if Oswald looked down he would find out that Ed was hard for him. Ed was grateful that the room was lit only by the firelight, otherwise the flush on his cheeks would have been clear as day.  
  
“I...I didn’t think...” Ed began to say but Oswald cut him off with a growl.  
  
“That much is obvious, Edward. You didn’t think about what I might want! You didn’t consider my feelings! You just decide to keep this from me...And today, to make matters worse, you presumed to raise your voice to me?” Ed cowered as Oswald’s voice rose with his anger, reminding Ed that under Oswald’s sweet and caring exterior, The Penguin was always lurking.  
  
“I’m sorry, Oswald.” Ed whimpered, voice breaking as the first tears began to fall. In the dim light he missed the softness creeping back into his friends eyes, but he did feel the grip on his chin loosening, Oswald’s free hand coming up to stroke down his cheek.  
  
“Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?” Oswald smirked when Ed gasped at the name and decided to push just a little further. “You made your Daddy really angry today, Eddie.”  
  
Oswald had to fight to maintain his composure when Ed suddenly sunk to his knees before him, hands gripping the front of Os’ shirt and tears standing in his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry da...Oswald. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” Ed sobbed, burying his face in Oswald’s midsection and sniffling softly. Os rested his hand on Edwards shoulder and hushed him as he cried.   
  
“Oh baby boy, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You are normally such a good boy...” Ed peered up at him with hopeful eyes, and Oswald felt his cock twitch in his pants. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as beautiful as Edward looked on his knees. The man was looking at Oswald as though he were his whole world, and the thought made him groan. He wanted to pull him to his feet again and ravage his mouth, steal his breath away and leave him panting...but first he had a naughty little boy to deal with. Oswald gave a tired sigh and knelt down in front of Ed.   
  
“Unfortunately, I can’t let you get away with raising your voice. There have to be consequences.” Oswald saw a tremble run through the man and Ed shifted uncomfortably, a slight spreading of his knees gave him an idea as to what was making the boy fidget so much, and he almost grinned. “So why don’t you be a good boy, crawl over there and bend over the sofa...”   
  
Oswald revelled in the soft moan that issued from Ed’s lips as he turned and obediently made his way on all fours to the seat. He knelt up and leant his elbows on the cushion, presenting his ass perfectly for Oswald. Even in something as odd as this, Ed performed with grace and dignity, as though he had done it a thousand times before. Oswald envied that. No matter what he did, he always did it beautifully.   
  
Os took a moment to drain his glass, admiring the curve of Ed’s ass in the firelight. The man stirred a little and whimpered, in what Oswald first mistook as fear, but as he stepped to the side and got a better look at the man he saw the problem.  
  
The front of Ed’s pants was bulged out obscenely, and that simply could not be comfortable. Oswald stepped up behind Ed again and sunk to his knees, reaching out to stroke his fingers down Ed’s quivering back. The man was already a mess of need, and they hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet. When Os allowed his hand to slip down under Ed’s body, sliding from his belly to his crotch, Ed whined and jerked his hips forward, rutting like an animal. Os allowed it, his poor boy was so hard for him and he had behaved so well tonight already. He smirked as he drifted his fingers over the button, popping it open then pulling the zip down, all the while stroking Ed’s back with his free hand and hushing him gently. Ed breathed a sigh of relief when Oswald placed both hands on his hips and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and underwear, pulling them down to his thighs and finally giving his poor aching cock some room to breathe. He felt a rush of heat when it bobbed up against his stomach, heavy and drooling. What he wouldn’t give to touch himself right now...to cum with Oswald pressed up tight against his back...  
  
He was jerked out of his fantasies when he felt a hand on his ass, rubbing gently for now, and remembered what was coming next. Oswald – Daddy – was going to spank him! The thought should have been horrifying to him, but just like with everything else in his life his wires were crossed. He spread his knees and canted his ass, peering over his shoulder at Oswald. The man was gorgeous, radiating power and control, and Ed wanted nothing more than to please him.  
  
“You ready for this, baby boy...I need to hear you say it.?” Oswald asked and Ed felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous but the thought of the pain and the humiliation of having his boss bend him over a sofa and spank his ass made his blood rush. He wanted it.  
  
“Yyes I’m ready...” He turned away and, just to be playful, wiggled his ass a little. “Punish me, Daddy.”  
  
When Ed heard Oswald growl behind him he grinned but his humour was short lived; a heartbeat later and Oswald had whipped his hand back and brought it down hard across Ed’s ass, smirking when the man cried out, the skin turning an almost pretty shade of pink. He relished the moans he pulled from Ed when he chose his spot and did it again, once twice three times in quick succession. Ed writhed under his hand, and soon he was reduced to pleading.  
  
“Oh my, Daddy please! I’m ssorry I was b...bad!” Ed whined, face buried in the cushion as Oswald continued to rain down hell on his poor throbbing backside.   
  
He panted against the sofa, cock dripping onto the floor as the pain peaked, and when Oswald finally finished it took him several minutes to still his shaking. Ed’s knees felt weak, trembling with supporting his weight, and they almost gave out completely when from behind him he heard the sound of Oswald’s zip being pulled down. Oswald shuffled up behind him and draped himself over his back, hard cock pressing against the curve of his ass and one hand snaking round his body to grip his leaking dick. Ed howled when Os started jerking him roughly, his own hips thrusting against Ed’s ass.  
  
“Fuck baby, you took that so so well, Daddy’s so proud of you. You looked so hot, such a good boy...” Oswald moaned, pressing sweet kisses over every inch of Ed’s back. “Do you want to cum, Eddie? You want Daddy to get you off?” Ed whined and thrust frantically into Oswald’s grip, breathing harshly as he tried to find his voice.  
  
“Yes! Please Daddy, make me ccum, oh my, pl..please.” Ed screamed when Oswald swiped his thumb over the rosy tip of his cock, twisting his wrist as he jerked him rapidly, all the while muttering filth in his ear.  
  
“Go on boy, cum for your Daddy. Scream it nice and loud so everyone can hear what a good boy you’re being for me. My beautiful boy, my little whore...” Ed wailed over the words, face flushed, as the name rolled round and round in his head. A whore. Oswald’s whore. He felt his cock stiffen and then he was coming, shooting his load all over the sofa with drawn out moan. The feeling of something hot and wet splashing over the heated flesh of his ass told him Oswald had peaked as he did, but he was too lost in his own haze to really appreciate it. Later, when it was all over, he’d spend hours at work fighting to work as his erection taunted him with the thought that Oswald had marked him so intimately, but for now all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
He woke up a short time later, face down on the sofa with his pants still around his thighs. Oswald was sat behind him, rubbing some sort of ointment onto his inflamed buttocks, and Ed sighed happily as it soothed the burn.  
  
“That feels really nice, Oswald.” Ed said, smiling over his shoulder at his friend. Oswald’s eyes flicked up and away again, concentrating on his task.  
  
“It was the least I could do...after all you’ve done for me. Helping me with the campaign, being there for me...tonight...” Oswald’s voice quivered uncertainly over the last word as he finished up with his treatment, patting Ed’s hip so the man could pull up his pants and roll onto his back again. “Ed I...I hesitate to ask but, was this just a casual thing to you or...” Ed was baffled. He had never seen Oswald look so nervous before, and the faint blush on his cheeks was endearing. Carefully, so as not to further injure his ass, he sat up and reached out to take Oswald’s hand.  
  
“I confess I wasn’t sure myself if tonight would be considered a mere ‘hook-up’ or if you would want more from me...” Ed paused a moment to gage Oswald’s reaction. The smaller man looked equal parts hopeful and nervous, so Ed pushed on. “I have been infatuated with you for a very long time Oswald, and recent events have caused my longing for you to become more physical...but I never planned to act on those feelings. I never suspected you felt the sane, and I did not wish for our friendship to suffer...but after tonight...” Ed sighed and bit his lip, still fearful of rejection even in the light of Oswald’s words. “I want more. I want you, Oswald, and whatever tonight was I want that as well. If you’ll have me...”   
  
Oswald squeaked almost imperceptibly and scrambled forward, climbing into Ed’s lap and pulling him close until their lips collided in a brutal kiss. Ed whined low in his throat as Oswald plundered his mouth, as fierce in his love as he was in his wrath. When they finally broke apart, Ed was breathless and shaking, clinging to Oswald for dear life.  
  
“I love you, Eddie...” Os sighed, stroking Ed’s face with his fingertips. Ed wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him closer.  
“I love you to...Daddy.” Ed replied with a cheeky grin. He knew he’d pay for riling Oswald up, but now that he was being honest, he was looking forward to it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mr. Mayor, thank you for coming.” Barnes said as he took the Penguin’s offered hand before gesturing for him to take a seat. He was already pissed about having to call a meeting with the Mayor after one of his top detectives couldn’t keep his mouth shut around Nygma, but it was better than waiting for Cobblepot to make the first move. If it got out to the press that Nygma had been verbally abused in a homophobic manner whilst offering his offices assistance on a high profile case well...it wasn’t just Bullock who would be kissing his job goodbye. The people would turn on them and Cobblepot would look like even more of a hero once he jumped to Nygma’s defence. It was a shitstorm he was hoping to avoid by reaching out first.  
  
“Thank you for having us, you said you had something important to discuss?” Cobblepot sat stiff and formal, flanked on his right by Nygma himself. Barnes had hoped that the man would decline to join them, out of anger or even embarrassment, but his calm and curious expression was actually really unsettling.   
  
Barnes was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door and he shouted for them to enter. Even in the company of Gordon and Bullock, Nygma didn’t bat an eyelid, but both detectives grew noticeably nervous around him. It made Barnes furious that he had to pander to the little nerd after everything Nygma had done, but there was no changing the fact that he was now the right hand of the Mayor and practically untouchable...for now.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Mayor you know my detectives, Gordon and Bullock.” He nodded to each and they inclined their heads to him.  
  
“Of course, Jim and I go back a ways. Old friends, are we not?” Oswald asked, gazing at Jim with a smile that didn’t quite touch his eyes. Jim nodded but said nothing, praying that this would be over with soon. Barnes sighed and braced himself for the meeting.  
  
“Yes. Well, as you are no doubt aware Mr. Mayor, two days ago there was a verbal confrontation between your...Mr. Nygma and Detective Bullock. Some very unfortunate things were said, and we wish to start reparations for any insult they may have caused.”  
  
Barnes quoted the speech perfectly despite the words tasting like shit in his mouth. He didn’t have the luxury of letting this go, he was the Chief and any ass kissing was up to him. Even if it meant dealing with these to psychopaths. Cobblepot, scarily enough, remained looking merely politely interested.  
  
“I must say that was a very pretty speech Captain, but I am afraid you are making no sense. I have heard nothing of any confrontation between Edward and Bullock.” He turned to face Nygma with a stern look which made even the stone faced Chief Of Staff shiver. “Edward, would you care to explain why you failed to inform me that you were verbally abused while performing your duties.” Ed shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but not for the reason everyone thought. He could feel himself growing hard under Oswald’s forceful stare. He was in so much trouble.  
  
“I did not wish to cause trouble for you, Sir. The words and frankly despicable insinuations of one Neanderthal hardly seemed worthy of your attention. You have been busy with improving the city, I did not wish to burden you further.” Edward answered, keeping his eyes locked to Oswald’s and ignoring the stunned gazes of the other men in the room. Jim was staring open mouthed at the pair, Barnes had his face in his hands, cursing himself for jumping the gun. If Nygma hadn’t said anything then this whole meeting was just him putting his foot in his mouth! Harvey, on the other hand, was seething.   
  
“You telling me you didn’t say a word to him?” Harvey asked, ignoring Jim who nudged him painfully in the side to shut him up. Nygma faced him with the smallest of smiles tugging at his lip.  
  
“No, I did not wish to waste his time on such a trivial matter like yourself. Why? Did you think I would go ‘running to Daddy’?” Ed sneered but Oswald whipped around to glare at Barnes.  
  
“So that’s what this is about? What else did he say?” Oswald barked his rage building as each man in the room shuffled nervously. No one seemed to want to answer him so he grabbed Ed by the shoulder and pulled him around to face him, breaking off the intense staring match he had been having with Bullock. “Ed, I demand an answer. What did he say to you?” Ed sighed and shot Harvey an almost apologetic look, but he wasn’t about to disobey a direct order. He really hated to sleep on his belly.  
  
“He...implied that I got my position in your office by providing you with sexual gratification...and when you rang my phone he suggested I “run on home” because “daddy was calling”.  
  
The room was deathly silent, all eyes on Oswald as he turned slowly and began to walk towards Bullock. The grip on his cane was so tight that the little mans knuckles stood out stark white, and his eyes were blazing.  
  
“Tell me something, Detective Bullock...” The Mayors voice was a deadly whisper in the still room. “Do you have a wish to lose your job? Because if it wasn’t for my friendship with your partner I would have your badge for this!” Oswald yelled, jabbing the man in the chest with the head of his cane. “You will issue a public apology to both Ed and my office...”  
  
“Mr Mayor, public exposure is the last thing we want!” Barnes interrupted but Oswald silenced him with a snarl.  
  
“No, public exposure is the last thing you want! The last thing I wanted was for my Chief of Staff to be called a prostitute! I guess we don’t always get what we want do we?” He turned on Bullock again with a satisfied smirk. “ You have two days to issue a public apology to the press. If you don’t, I will approach them myself with the story, and trust me when I say it will be the end of you, your Captain, and your life in Gotham. The choice is yours. Come Ed.” Oswald snapped, making his way to the door. Ed reached it just before him and held it open, smiling shyly when Oswald reached up to stroke his face.  
  
“Thank you, Baby.” He mouthed the words but everyone still caught them, and Ed blushed so beautifully.  
  
“My pleasure, Sir.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The news at six was playing on the TV, muted but clearly showing the humiliated faces of Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon and Barnes as they gave their explanations to the rabid crowd of reporters who had come out baying for blood.  
  
The room was alive with the smack of skin on skin, moans and cries. Edward was face down and ass up on the bed, facing the screen as Oswald pounded into him from behind, the hands gripping his hips promising to bruise as he was yanked back onto Oswald’s cock furiously.  
  
“See that, baby boy, see all the trouble I go to for you! Stirring up the whole city just to make you happy, my demanding boy. You like it don’t you? You like when Daddy protects you?” Oswald growled as his thrusts grew erratic, each twitch of Ed’s ass driving him closer to the edge.  
  
“Oh Daddy, yes, I love it! I love you, such a big strong Daddy...oh fuck please fuck me harder Daddy!” Edward shrieked when Oswald shifted his hips and nailed his sweet spot again, his cock hitting it dead on with every thrust and setting off fireworks behind his eyes. Ed screamed for him as he came for the third time, body falling limp to the bed. Oswald fell with him, ignoring his fucked out state as he nudged his legs open further and continued to pound into him, chasing his own release.  
  
“Good boy, Eddie, such a good boy for Daddy! My perfect little whore, aren’t you? Such a nice tight ass...” Oswald grabbed Ed by the hair and yanked him up, forcing him to stare at the screen again. The footage was of the crowd cheering Ed as he gave a speech, with Oswald standing just behind him.  
  
“Look at them, Eddie...they love you. They look at you and see a wonderful, brilliant man. You are all of those things...but little do they know that behind closed doors...” Oswald leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You’re a desperate little slut begging Daddy for his cock.” Ed screamed hoarsely when Oswald gave one final thrust and buried himself deep in Ed’s twitching channel, coming with a drawn out moan.  
  
The pair collapsed onto the bed together and lay, curled up and goggling in each others arms as the news continued to play.  
  
Soon Oswald would get up and start fussing over Ed again, bringing him orange juice and sandwiches, applying ointment, and generally making sure he was taken care of after their rough session. But that was for later...for now they just wanted to enjoy the post sex haze, and laugh at the GCPD as they fumbled to escape the rabid reporters.  
  
Life was good.


End file.
